Summoning Fear
by Celestinasong
Summary: Sasuke has an incident that causes him to change his mind about his life. Slash. Yaoi. Naruto/Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Summoning Fear 1

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hope its not too depressing lol...

Sasuke hated going home alone at night to an empty apartment, the dead lingering around him. Everyday he made peace with his demons, and every night they returned, summoning fear. It was a fear he had been determined to master.

School was torture but home was worse. The ghosts were waiting for that time when silence met despair and left him crumbling on the ground. They spoke to him until he was aching to join them, mourning a life he had taken for granted.

That was the reason for Sasuke's incident. It was a private thing, but he didn't make any conscious decision to go through with it. Merely bought the razors and sat in a tub with his clothes on, the water comfortably hot. Dying that way at 13, was embarrassing enough without strangers seeing your naked body. Yet he never planned things out, not really. Just did what he wanted to do because it felt right. This felt perfect at that moment, and of course he never could explain it.

The tub was filled with blood, even though he only made two slits. He watched it build then looked up at the ceiling in disgust. The pain was still there only now in physical form, and he wasn't dead yet. But he didn't touch the razor again, just decided that somehow if he was meant to die he would.

A man found him, with a dog of all things, before Sasuke tapped out. He hadn't known what a close watch they kept on him. In hindsight it was a really stupid attempt. Konoha was full of busy bodies and powerful people who would notice something like this. Growing up in a ninja household with... Well he should have known they'd catch him. Maybe he was testing them. He wondered if he had wanted them to see.

"Isn't there someone else that deserves your wrath?" The man asked, his single eye glaring at Sasuke.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, pushing his hair out of his face. What was this man saying, go after his own brother? Sasuke didn't like the sound of that.

"I thought you were doing alright," the man said, crouching beside the tub.

"I wanted to get this over with," Sasuke said, staring at the man.

The guy was obviously a jounin, a hardened man with a long deadly past. Yet he had looked away first, as if what Sasuke said was too vile for even him.

The man pulled him out, and put him to bed after fixing him up. The bandages were uncomfortable. The single eye watching him didn't unnerve him one bit. His clothes were changed swiftly, and his body toweled off after that.

"They won't leave me alone," Sasuke said, glancing at the pictures on his desk. The people there were smiling.

"Do you want them to?" The jounin asked.

Sasuke stared at him, uncertain. He did want the pain to go away, but he didn't want to be alone. Then tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes, but he didn't move as they fell onto the bed.

"You're going to eat, and tomorrow you are going to the hospital," Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't argue, he was almost happy that he was getting away from the empty room. The man didn't leave all night, and Sasuke watched him, clinging to his one hope, secretly hidden in his heart.

The hospital was quiet, and Sasuke was almost sad to miss school. It had been a routine to keep up with. Something interesting to distract him. Everyone at the hospital was very nice to him, like they didn't know why he was there. In the light of day he felt very foolish.

Sasuke was put into a room with another boy, and the reason he was there was unclear. The boy slept in another bed near the window. Blond hair spiked up on his head like a messy dog's fur. Sasuke was relieved to have company if only to not be alone.

He was asleep, and dreaming, about that night when his life unravelled. Sasuke woke with tears on his face and something crushing him to the bed. It was too dark and he couldn't see or move.

"Ow!" Sasuke cried, pushing the person away.

"Hey!" The voice cried, as the person fell to the floor.

Sasuke sat up, scowling and crying, and trying to see. The light went on and he stared at the person who woke him up.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto. You're nose is dripping," Naruto said.

Sasuke wiped his nose and face with the tissues beside his bed.

"You're in the other class? We all got separated when the class got too big," Naruto said, smiling.

"Yes," Sasuke said, absently touching his wrists.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you?" Sasuke snapped.

"I took a bottle of pills," Naruto grinned.

"Why?"

"To sleep?"

Sasuke nodded grimly. The wild expression on Naruto's face mirrored his own. Sasuke didn't know this guy or what his story was, but he did know that they had something in common.

"They should have stayed out of my business," Naruto said, the smile dropping a little.

Sasuke stared down at his bandages, thinking about where he'd be if the man hadn't saved him. Did he really want that? No, he decided that he didn't want to join his parents. He wanted to live. Fresh tears began to fall down his cheeks, and he sniffled.

"Hey," Naruto said.

Sasuke couldn't stifle a sob and he put his hands to his face.

"Aw man, don't," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head and tried to swallow his cries, but that only made it more obvious.

"I didn't really mean it, it was an accident," Sasuke explained. "I just-"

"Hey, come on. You're ok, it's gonna be ok," Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled away but Naruto yanked him back by the arm. A devious look came into his eyes and he flew onto the bed and tackled Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Got you!" Naruto crowed.

"Get off, you idiot," Sasuke growled.

"Listen, man, do you want to get some ramen? They have it here," Naruto asked.

"No, I ate before," Sasuke grumbled.

"Right well, I'm kind of hungry so," Naruto got off the bed and walked to the door.

Then he paused and glanced back and Sasuke scrambled after him.

"Wait for me," Sasuke said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Summoning fear 2

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto.

Author's note: If u like please let me know. Thanks! No hatas! Lol

Naruto took Sasuke to ramen, but then refused to eat any. So Sasuke ate alone with Naruto, who chewed his nails compulsively and scowled at everyone who approached, including their server. Naruto ran hot and cold, like he was made of currents that came from all over the place. Sasuke couldn't grasp him.

"Get the big bowl, it's good," Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't take my word for it," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke had never seen someone with blond hair before, because his entire village had black hair. The blond eyelashes were stunning, if somewhat alarming. It was unnatural. Naruto was equally difficult and lovable, though he showed no inclination or love toward others.

"Why don't you take a picture and stop staring at me," Naruto finally said.

During evenings, Sasuke spent a lot of time sitting alone on the roof of the hospital, brooding. He stared down at his wrists. They were healing a little. He tried not to think about doing it again since he had only been in the hospital for a week.

There were no razers in the hospital...

Sasuke was skittish of Naruto, despite Naruto's strange charm. He didn't want Naruto to ask him questions, and Naruto seemed to feel the same way. The way he talked Naruto seemed like he was confident but sometimes his smile would fade. It was strange to see that happen, when Naruto's blue eyes dimmed and became very eerie.

During visitor hours, a teacher Iruka would come to the hospital to see Naruto. The man could lay a guilt trip on Naruto so thick that the blond wouldn't speak for hours after he visited. Iruka seemed worried sick over Naruto, but Sasuke didn't see why. Naruto said his incident with the pills was a fluke and Sasuke believed him.

"Are you eating?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, mother," Naruto grinned, to lighten Iruka's lecture.

Sometimes it worked and Naruto could wrap the man around his little finger, hanging on Iruka's arm and begging attention. Or making outlandish requests.

Sasuke found out he was going to live with the jonin, whose name was Kakashi. Naruto was going too. However they still had another month in the hospital, being watched and psychoanalyzed. Sometimes Sasuke got irritated by it, but then he remember what it felt like to cut himself.

"Do you feel angry, Sasuke?" His doctor asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything," Sasuke said, knowing by her face that she didn't believe him.

"Do you miss your family?"

"No, they're still here," Sasuke replied, and apparently there wasn't much she could say to that.

Kakashi would visit as well. Those meetings were usually short and to the point, signing paperwork or handing off clothes. Kakashi was cold, logical, everything a ninja should be. He frightened Sasuke and sometimes he would begin to tremble. Sasuke was reminded of horrible things and unconsciously responded to those memories. He was disturbed and his eyes would widen and he would stare at Kakashi.

Naruto was almost feral around the man, getting worked up like a puppy. He refused to stay in the room. Sasuke didn't know how they would survive living with Kakashi.

"You trust that guy?" Naruto asked him one day.

"Yes," Sasuke said, surprising himself.

"Well, he doesn't scare me," Naruto said.

"Why don't you live with Iruka san?" Sasuke asked.

"He's pretty mad right now, and I don't want to ask," Naruto shrugged.

"He brought you books, right? Can I see?"

Naruto brought him a few hard cover books, and Sasuke leafed through them. There was one about different careers in Konoha, and the education and experience needed.

"Can you read it aloud?" Naruto asked.

After going through it, Sasuke thought he knew what he would be good at.

"What do you want to be?" Sasuke asked.

"The strongest ninja alive... unbeatable," Naruto said. "You?"

"Maybe a teacher or something," Sasuke said. He didn't think he could stand any more death.

"Way to aim low," Naruto muttered.

They were resting in their room one evening, when a nurse came in. Her chest was heaving, and he thought maybe she was ill. Then she turned red and started shouting at Naruto, her face contorted in rage. Sasuke cringed back onto his bed, full of fear and confusion.

"You don't belong here you monster! You should be dead!" She shrieked. "You should have died instead!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and for once Naruto's eyes had a odd calm, void of anything. That was when Sasuke moved. A coiled power rose up and he stared at the woman, his eyes feeling heavy, his vision becoming clear. He saw and triggered a sensation that could magnify everything.

"Get out!" Sasuke hissed, the power ripping out of him with a voice like a cobra.

The woman fell back with a sob against the wall, blindly, scrambling to escape the room.

"What's going on in here? Nurse?" A doctor asked, catching the woman as she tried to run.

Iruka was beside him, and he took in Naruto's bowed head, and Sasuke's deranged face. Iruka paled when he met Sasuke's eyes and averted his gaze.

"Get her out of here. Make sure she is reassigned to another wing, or better a different hospital," Iruka said.

"He's a monster," the woman babbled, frantically crying as she was lead away.

"What happened in here? Naruto?" Iruka asked, but his expression said he already knew.

"Nothing," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

Naruto glared at Sasuke daring him to contradict him. But by Iruka's face the man already knew. Sasuke didn't understand any of it but he didn't want to pry.

When Iruka left urgently Naruto gave Sasuke a funny look that was warring between conflicting emotions.

"I don't need your protection," Naruto said coldly.

"I wasn't..."

"Don't get in my way, alright? It'd be a huge mistake, and dangerous for someone like you," Naruto said.

"What?"

"You have a normal life planned, so don't get involved with me," Naruto warned.

"Fine," Sasuke turned away from him.

Naruto was out of his league anyway. Too beautiful, too energetic and mysterious. The things that nurse had said made Sasuke more curious about who Naruto really was.

End of Chap2


	3. Chapter 3

Summoning Fear Chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Author's note: hey thanks for the reviews! More please?

They were moved into Kakashi's house after a month in the hospital. Sasuke followed Kakashi the first day, curious, and testing the man's patience. Waiting to see him snap. But he didn't, or at least not at Sasuke. The second day Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sasuke searched for him and finally found him reading a book on the roof.

Kakashi was a quiet man, relatively tall, with odd gray hair and and a deceptively soft spoken manner. He didn't argue or say thinks twice, but the way he looked at you could make you scramble away to a safer distance. Naruto wouldn't stay in the same room with Kakashi. The man was intimidating to say the least, and his silence made him hard to get to know.

Kakashi and Sasuke were eating together, as Naruto had disappeared long before noon. It was awkward and silent in the small kitchen, sitting on tatami mats on the floor.

"Do you have a girl friend, Kakashi san?" Sasuke pried.

"Maybe," Kakashi said, his face completely serious.

Sasuke put a clump of rice in his mouth and paused, as a moment later Naruto appeared above Kakashi, foot flying at his head. Then Naruto hit the ground. If Sasuke didn't have the sharingan he would never have seen the lightning fast hit Kakashi clocked Naruto with. He choked on his rice and coughed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke scrambled over to his side.

Kakashi calmly finished eating and then left without a word. Sasuke glared at him as Kakashi strode from the room, procuring a book as the door swung shut.

"Kuso!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto was bleeding but it didn't seem serious.

"You really do have a death wish," Sasuke said, when Naruto finally opened his eyes.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his sore head, sitting up.

"Look who's talking," Naruto drawled, his face scrunched up. "You're just begging Kakashi to pummel you. Harassing him day and night."

"I guess I lose to you then," Sasuke said, disconcerted.

His heart was still racing, and he couldn't help glancing at Naruto to be sure he was ok. Sasuke was confused now that they were separated by different rooms. He missed sleeping near someone else, even if they were cantankerous.

Kakashi was completely unruffled by both of them. They tried all week to catch him off guard. The man was unflappable.

By the weekend Naruto had several bruised ribs and a black eye. After dinner Kakashi approached then for the first time. He told them they were going back to school that Monday. A surge of dread hit Sasuke harder than he could have imagined. He wanted to go back, had missed it in fact, but he wasn't ready to have all those people staring at him, knowing what happened. Seeing his scars, or asking about it.

"What? When were you going to tell us?" Naruto shouted.

"Today," Kakashi replied in a dry tone.

"Well thanks for the whole 12 hour notice. It's only Sunday night," Naruto stormed up the stairs, fuming.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke was silent, a block of ice had formed inside of him and he felt trapped. Then he bolted up the stairs and ran to his room. Sasuke threw himself into bed, burying his face into the pillow and shouting into it. There was no way he could do it. Sasuke didn't belong there anymore since he had decided not to be a ninja. The Sharingan was the only thing he could use anyway. It took up too much energy and left him drained.

Later that night Sasuke opened his window and climbed out onto the roof, not bothering to be quiet about it. He stood over the ledge imagining what it would be like to fall three stories and spear himself on the fence below. Sasuke only teetered over the edge for a minute when a strong hand pulled him back with a bit more force than necessary.

"If you don't want to go then just say so," Kakashi snapped.

"I..."

"You could have been an amazing ninja. You could have-"

"No! That was him, that was never me. I didn't excel at it, I didn't enjoy it. I just did it because they wanted me to and now they're dead because if it," Sasuke said.

"He'll come back here. You have to be ready, you have to learn to defend yourself," Kakashi warned.

"If he wanted me dead, he would have done it ten times over already," Sasuke replied.

"Well, what will you do with yourself? You have to do something," Kakashi said.

"I will work with the children with no ninja skills. I will teach something else," Sasuke explained.

Kakashi's expression was so openly distraught that Sasuke turned away impatiently.

"Did you save my life just so that I could learn to kill?"

Kakashi made a disparaging sound and swung onto a tree branch and down into the open window.

Sasuke shook his head and followed. Back inside his room was dark but his eyes could see the shadow before it leapt out at him. Naruto slapped him across the face with his open palm.

"You were gonna jump weren't you? Don't you ever try that again, you already failed at it once! Wasn't that enough? You asshole!" Naruto shouted.

"I refuse to go back to that school. If they try to force me I will jump, and not you, Kakashi, or even the Hokage will stop me!" Sasuke yelled.

They began to struggle, pushing and pulling until they were on the floor. Sasuke bit Naruto when he got the upper hand and Naruto grabbed him by the neck.

"Soon I'll be a great ninja and not even your sharingan will protect you from ME, did you think of that Mr. Kamikaze?"

"Stop it!" Sasuke pushed Naruto back a little.

Naruto had a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he stared at Sasuke, his eyes travelling down his face and stopping at his mouth. Sasuke's jaw slackened and he took a swing at Naruto with an open hand, scratching his face and drawing blood. Sasuke gasped at his own behavior, and went limp. Naruto fell back and then stood slowly.

"You were born to be something great, and you're just tossing it all away," Naruto said, striding from the room, wiping his face.

Sasuke lay there, wondering why everyone wanted him to be a ninja. Sasuke thought it was a terrible job and that it would only cause heartache in his life. He loved Konoha and he didn't want to leave frequently for missions and fighting, and ultimately dying young. Sasuke wanted a family, a normal life, and a normal happiness. Was that to much to ask?

The next morning when Naruto pounded on his door and barged in, Sasuke pretended to sleep through it.

"Bye! Have fun playing house today! He has all this power and he refuses to use it!" Naruto said loudly as he stormed down the stairs. "What a waste!"

Sasuke sighed, preparing himself to face Kakashi's condemnation and the bleak cloudy day that waited.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Summoning Fear 4

by Chezas4wulf

As Sasuke took a step back from the world of ninja, Naruto became raveled up in it. Sasuke watched Naruto transcend himself as he became a ninja. The discipline of controlling his power was difficult to learn and the knowledge of utilizing it was a struggle. After school each day Naruto seemed more determined.

That first day, returning to school after what may or may not have been a failed attempt at sleep, Naruto was distracted. All through dinner he fidgeted and picked at his food.

"Did you want me to give that scroll back for you, or are you going to return it tomorrow?" Kakashi asked, mysteriously between bites.

Naruto looked horrified, and then furious. Then he glared at his food in defeat and shrugged.

"You can," Naruto sneered.

Then there were times when Naruto became rabid, and couldn't function, as if his entire body was heavy. He would sleep for unnaturally long amounts of time, and other times he'd not sleep for weeks. Naruto's violence couldn't be contained, even when he wasn't in a rage. Sasuke would find animal carcasses strewn around the perimeter of the house after Naruto had gone to class.

Sasuke buried the bodies and cleaned everything up but was left feeling disturbed. They were leading a strange life, like a makeshift family but Sasuke couldn't help but dread those moments of intensity Naruto showed. He would explode and scream and attack, and Kakashi would have to protect Sasuke in those moments. That was the only time he really regretted his decision not to learn ninjutsu.

"Sasuke you have to learn to read his signals, he will unconsciously let you know when you need to make a quick escape," Kakashi advised that day.

"That woman at the hospital said something about Naruto... Is there something wrong with him?" Sasuke asked, as he cleaned the lawn of dead turtle.

"That's Naruto's story to tell, you should ask him."

"And get my head knocked off? No thank you," Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke was learning about normal life, no longer clinging to his parents' memories. Sometimes they would appear in his dreams. Then they would be gone. After a while Sasuke began to slowly move forward.

The wounds on his arms had healed, but Kakashi still kept a close eye on him. They both kept an eye on Naruto who began to show bizarre behavior patterns. He would have blood on his hands sometimes, and he would destroy his room. Nightmares increased and there were days when he would skip school and disappear into the woods.

Frequently Naruto came home with so many wounds, his face would be cut up or bruised. Then one night Naruto came back with his hair completely shaved off.

"Did you forget your bag? Don't you have homework?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, his face pale under a layer of dirt. He trudged off to the bath and Sasuke eyed the muddy trail made by socked feet. There were no shoes by the door.

"What the hell?"

Outside he found the backpack in the back yard. It was tattered and had a black scrawl over it "DEMON" with a doodle of an animal beside it. Sasuke scowled and crumpled it into the garbage can. Sasuke turned back to the house to find Naruto there in the shadow of the grove, eerily still.

"How'd you get there, you scared me," Sasuke gasped.

"You saw it."

"Don't listen to them, Naruto. They're trying to get to you, you can't let them," Sasuke said softly.

"They're right about me," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke shook his head, feeling helpless and sad, not sure how to comfort Naruto in the face of his cool attitude.

"You don't need that tough act here. I'm not competing with you," Sasuke reminded him.

"True. At this point I could take you on with one hand tied behind my back," Naruto crowed.

"You're strong Naruto," Sasuke said. "Just don't give up."

Naruto hunched over a bit, and his shoulders trembled, and Sasuke looked at him in concern. But he was shocked to find Naruto was laughing, and suddenly burst out with helpless chuckles. Sasuke leaned back away from the forceful motion.

"They think they've had the best of me. Those second rate ninja with their cheap tricks. They're gonna wish they never met me," Naruto hissed, the laughter gone from his voice.

"That sounds a bit..."

"What? They deserve it, don't they? They love to kick me when I'm down, but they're not going to get away with this," Naruto said. "I'm not always going to be a homeless loser with no connections... No power..."

Sasuke frowned, trying to understand and sympathize but a foreboding feeling came over him. He couldn't quite grasp why before it was gone the next moment. He stared at Naruto, heart pounding in confusion. Naruto's face was heavy with unhappiness and despair, his eyes red from suppressed tears.

"If I were as strong as you I wouldn't be afraid if anyone," Sasuke said.

"You think I'm strong?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke blushed, and nodded, refusing to pretend. It was true. Naruto was always strong, stronger than Sasuke in every way, except one. And in that they were even.

"You have no idea how strong you are. It's crazy, you do all these things that I've never seen before, even from my brother, and he was... Well it's impressive."

"Really? Like what?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You can do the sexy jutsu faster than anybody else!"

"What? Thats not...hey! Get back here!" Naruto chased Sasuke into the house and tackled him to the floor.

"I'm leaving Konoha," Naruto said. "I can't take everyone treating me like this all the time. I want to go where nobody knows me."

"I thought you liked Konoha?" Sasuke said.

"I never liked it," Naruto said bitterly, getting up.

"S. you're just leaving me here alone? Just like that?" Sasuke said.

"You're not alone. I just need to get away to a place where nobody knows me. These people will never see me as anything more than a nuisance. When I come back they'll be sorry," Naruto bragged.

"You're just like my brother and all those other ninja otaku!"

"Sasuke..."

"No! It's true! All you care about is the glory and being the best! I am sick of it. All around you is violence and you want more and more until all there is to look forward to is your own messy end. So just go ahead but don't expect me to pick up the pieces when you get hurt by some ninja who is a tiny bit stronger than you!"

"You're wrong! I don't need you to pick up the pieces, because I'm stronger than those other ninjas!" Naruto argued, offended.

"But you might not be! This isn't a game, those throwing stars are knives and you could hurt someone!" Sasuke stormed up the stairs into his room and slammed the door.

"You idiot!" Naruto bellowed up the stairs at him.

"You're the idiot," Sasuke growled.

The next day Naruto was still there but his eyes had a distant look that told Sasuke he may not be there for long.

Sasuke began to go out in the evenings after dinner, afraid to goad Naruto and angry about his plans. Sasuke thought at the very least they were friends, but Naruto obviously didn't need him. Sasuke had unknowingly been using Naruto and Kakashi as a foundation for his new life. The thought of being abandoned made him feel sick and uneasy. He walked the empty roads of dusk and dreaded the coming winter and the cold barren life he was now living.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Summoning Fear Chapter 5

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: so tired.

Naruto seemed to have many enemies and just one friend. Sasuke saw them together, a red haired boy and Naruto, arguing on the path through the woods. They both moved with unnatural speed and grace, and Sasuke felt a chill when the guy looked straight at him with green eyes.

They were empty, void of light like two green stones. Beautiful and chilly beyond any eyes he'd ever seen. Then the boy disappeared, and it was just Naruto.

Sasuke didn't move to greet him because when he turned Naruto had that same look of emptiness and for a moment Sasuke was afraid. Then Naruto turned away.

"You shouldn't dress like that when you go out," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke laughed. He had a blue yukata on, sashed with a black obi.

"You look like a girl in that getup," Naruto said.

"This is a man's yukata!" Sasuke huffed, moving passed Naruto and toward the house. "Who was that guy?"

"Just someone," Naruto said, shrugging.

Then Naruto dismissed him as easily as if he were an insignificant bug. Sasuke went inside the house, picking up some things that Kakashi left lying around.

He heard a loud noise, and something breaking. Sasuke stiffened, and turned. Like he'd seen before, Naruto was glowing a deep red, his face enlongating and his body seeming to grow rapidly. Sasuke shouted in surprise. He was frozen, watching the friend he knew be overcome but this magic inside of him, and suddenly Sasuke knew what to do.

Sasuke took a large step forward and grabbed Naruto's face with both hands, and using the Sharingan, he used hypnosis to help him.

"You are not coming out. Go back. It's forbidden, you're power is shrinking, you're too weak..."

At first it didn't seem to work, and Naruto began screaming in an inhuman voice. Finally Sasuke worked to convince the beast using all of his power, trapping whatever was using Naruto's body and convincing it to give up. Thankfully, the power diminished, and then was gone.

Naruto slumped over suddenly and Sasuke helped guide him to the floor. Sasuke felt weak, and leaned there against Naruto, as they shivered together. The house was still standing and he was relieved. It was a relief because Kakashi wasn't home and Sasuke had never been alone during one of Naruto's 'attacks'.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, pulling him up. "Are you alright?"

"Naruto...?"

"That was incredible! How did you stop me?" Naruto's enthusiasm was a bit overbearing. Sasuke knelt there on the floor, heart pounding and Naruto stood, towering over him.

"I just thought the sharingan would help a little... I didn't do much," Sasuke muttered.

"That was... Thank you."

Naruto stared at him in a strange way, like he just figured something out. Sasuke pulled away, uncomfortable.

"I need your ...help tomorrow, with an assignment. Will you... meet me at the ninja academy... Around 4 o'clock?" Naruto asked, blinking and speaking strangely, like he didn't know for sure his own plans.

"With what?"

"Oh, just this thing. I have an assignment and we need a... regular guy to help us. Well you're as regular a guy as I've ever met, you know besides the..." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's eyes and stared greedily. "If I win the contest, you know for the assignment, I can graduate."

"I'll help you... As long as you do the dishes every night this month," Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at him, his eyes shuttered, face darkening, as if the dishes were so inconsequential to him that he couldn't imagine someone caring about that. It was strange, like a warning sign Kakashi taught Sasuke to look for. Of what Sasuke couldn't imagine. He felt certain suddenly that something was wrong. That Naruto was acting differently. Maybe he should talk to Kakashi... But Naruto was still and calm now, his power back under control.

Then Naruto smiled, his face lit up, and Sasuke relaxed.

"I guess I could do that, sure," Naruto agreed.

Then Naruto turned away, moving gracefully around the room, grabbing up three apples from the fruit bowl.

Sasuke swallowed his fears and went to the small shrine in the house. There were many pictures on the wall of the dead. Kakashi had allowed Sasuke to add his family's faces to it. He lit some incense and knelt below them.

"Mother, Father... I love you," Sasuke whispered, staring at their faces.

It was hard to know his brother was gone, and that Itachi had killed their family. But why hadn't he killed Sasuke too? Sasuke didn't want to be left all alone, the only one left. He was sad to be alone, but he still held onto the hope that Itachi would reconcile with him one day. Maybe Itachi would love him again, and forgive him for letting go of the ninja fantasy.

Kakashi was home later than usual, looking grim and tired. Sasuke set the table and put the food out, scooping rice into bowls for everyone. Naruto actually came and ate with them for once, eating five bowls of rice and three fish, and finishing the vegetables by himself. Sasuke glanced up from his rice to Naruto's blazing blue eyes watching him closely. Naruto was looking at him with a predatory glance, but he looked away before Sasuke could say anything. Kakashi didn't seem to notice, he finished eating and washed his own dishes.

"That was good," Naruto said, passing Sasuke's chair closely and brushing his hand across the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stiffened, and watched Naruto's retreating back. They had been living together for almost a year and Naruto had become like a stranger to him. Sasuke suddenly lost his appetite and put his dishes into the sink. Kakashi left to read and Sasuke soaped up the sponge and began to scrub the rice cooker. He wondered if he would ever be comfortable in his own skin.

Two hands reached around his stomach and tugged him back into a hard chest. Sasuke dropped the pot with a splash.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What do you want? I'm doing the dishes," Sasuke said irritably. "I know you think I dress like a girl, but I am actually a man you know!"

Naruto chuckled into his shoulder and used his immeasurable strength to keep Sasuke against him.

"Do you still think about death every day? When we first got here all you wanted to do was die. I saw all those sharp knives in your room and I thought... One of these days I'd wake up and find you bleeding all over..."

Sasuke stared blankly ahead, unable to deny it but unwilling to admit to it either.

"You know I love the smell of your blood." Naruto said suddenly, breathing into Sasuke's hair deeply. "I knew it every time you cut, I could smell it. If I could eat you up I would."

"Naruto, please stop," Sasuke said, as sternly as he could.

Naruto bit him then, on the back of his neck, right around his spine. Sasuke cried out in shock more than pain, and then Kakashi was there, pushing Naruto back off Sasuke.

Naruto smiled as he pulled himself up off the floor, and bowed to Kakashi like he had given into him willingly. Then walked out of the room. Sasuke went back to the dishes, keeping his head low, trying to mask his humiliation. His skin still tingled on his neck where Naruto bit him. Kakashi seemed confused, and totally uncertain what he should do.

"It may be time for you to move out Sasuke," Kakashi sighed.

Then he put a kunai on the counter next to the sink and left the room. Sasuke grabbed it, and though he knew he would never overpower Naruto he clutched it like a lifeline. What was happening? Things were suddenly unravelling. Moving out was the worst fate for him, but he could see why Kakashi wanted him to. Naruto was just joking around though.

Sasuke went to his room and barracaded the door and window before he slipped into bed. The kunai was an uncomfortable lump underneath his pillow. He knew he wouldn't sleep much. A soft tap on his door alerted him that someone was there. Sasuke sat up, worried that Naruto could break down the door.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Sasuke? I'm sorry if I scared you before. Sometimes my animalistic instincts kick in and I just lose control. You know that. Please don't be mad."

Sasuke buried his head into the pillow.

"Sorry," Naruto said again, and something hit the door with a soft thud. Then Sasuke heard heavy footsteps moving away and the sound of the door closing next door.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Summoning Fear

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: its not mine,

Author's note: please review.

That morning would be the last time he woke up in Kakashi's house, though not for the reason Sasuke thought. All he knew was Kakashi was going to send him away, and Sasuke was afraid that if he didn't go there would be trouble. Naruto was awkward and polite, keeping his distance and trying to play his actions off all morning. It infuriated Sasuke, but he couldn't understand his own feelings. They were too wrapped up in his fear and anger.

Naruto grabbed a muffin, glancing up at Sasuke across the room before striding out. Sasuke met his blue eyes and a nervous tension struck him. Naruto looked different for some reason. Kakashi watched from over the newspaper, monitoring them with his cold black stare.

"I'll speak to the Hokage about maybe moving you to live with Iruka sensei. He can give you an internship teaching students what you already know about being a ninja. The very basics. Stuff that any chunin knows," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke nodded, absently. They would keep Naruto with Kakashi because he was a high level jonin and could handle Naruto when he lost control. Sasuke had mixed feeling about moving. His sleep had been troubled by half formed images of Naruto as a huge monster chasing him. Sasuke woke uncomfortable and anxious.

Sasuke went about his daily routine and began to think of what he should pack. If he should bring his parent's photos or just leave them here for now. They were heavy and expensive frames. Family heirlooms that were given to him from the ruins of his life's foundation.

"Do you need me to pick up something when I go out?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, the daikon radish for tomorrow?" Sasuke said, absently.

Sasuke was beginning to relax while making his lunch. Then he remembered that he had promised to meet Naruto at the school at four, and his heart began racing. Sasuke didn't know if he should go, but he didn't want to ruin Naruto's chances of succeeding as a ninja just because he hadn't. Sasuke had the kinai on his belt. It felt heavy and cumbersome to him. Sasuke used to have them all the time but he had already gotten used to life without them.

Sasuke pushed his hair back with a head band and went to cook something. He lit the oven and got a pot, putting in the stir fry and mixing it. As he put in the ingredients a drop of oil splattered his skin and burned him. Sasuke cursed fluently and sucked at his pained hand. Sasuke finished cooking, hurriedly, trying to avoid the oil. Finally he sat with his food completely distracted, not eating. He snapped out of it after a while and finished the cold plate.

The laundry took a lot of his day up and after he finally put it all put on the line, Sasuke was forced to accept that he had to go. He had enough time to get to the school and meet Naruto, and then he could come home and start packing.

He walked through the village, staring at the clouds and kicking up dust. Then he noticed a dark cloud and small black pieces of paper or something falling from the sky. The closer he got to the school the more he saw, and a smell filled the air.

He was in front of the school when he realised there were two strange noises: a crinkling sound and a loud roar. Then he understood that the building was on fire, and when he searched for the door a wall of sand blocked his path.

"Stay back," a voice hissed, and he recognised Naruto's friend, the red head.

"Help me, it's on fire!" Sasuke said, trying to find a window not blocked out by a tan block.

"There's nothing you can do," the boy said, eyes widening until the whites all around his eyes were visible.

It was then that the roar began to sound more like people screaming from inside the building. Then smoke being pushing through every hole in the building.

"Help!" Sasuke turned to run for help and something grabbed his leg. He fell and hit his head as he landed on the hard earth.

"Hey now, there's no need for violence." Naruto said, pulling Sasuke up.

"Keep him out of my way," the boy said.

"Fine. Just hurry up, so we can go," Naruto replied.

"Fine!"

The sand began to build and push in on the school, making the building collapse from the strain, and the roar soon turned to silence. Sasuke knelt there next to Naruto's feet. He couldn't believe what was happening, all of those people. All of those friends of Naruto's and he would let this crazy boy crush them all just like that.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto pulled him up gently.

"Did you do this?" Sasuke asked, one hand balled in Naruto's cloak, the other pointing at the wreckage.

Naruto put his face down and tilted his eyes up, grinning at him with a small smile.

"You killed all those people? They're your classmates! How could you?" Sasuke was sobbing, he felt faint. "You murderer!"

Naruto stared at him, as if he were a strange animal, silent and unrepentant. Sasuke backed away and began to run, his mind a blank white sheet of pain. The debris from the school fluttered down like large black snowflakes. Before he could reach the dirt road Naruto was in front of him, clamping down on his arms like he would a child.

Sasuke screamed, struggling to escape but unable to. Naruto threw him up over his shoulder and Sasuke finally felt himself sinking into darkness.

Sasuke woke up at a camp site somewhere in the woods, and the first thing he saw was the red haired boy, feeding the fire. The glare sent his way was frightening. Then he saw Naruto nearby, his eyes excited and bright. Sasuke stared at him, for once seeing Naruto as he really was, not some illusion. It was a sad image of an isolated and abused young man, suicidal and wielding more power than he could control. Sasuke began to suspect that Naruto's personality was more than it seemed. He knew Naruto better than anybody else did. Naruto was odd, unstable. But it was probably his experiences being bullied by the town that had triggered all of this.

"Gaara," Naruto said.

Gaara stopped watching Sasuke, and Sasuke huddled into himself, feeling Naruto's eyes on him instead.

"Those people deserved what they got," Naruto said, his tone frosty.

"Nobody deserves that," Sasuke said numbly.

"Oh, they deserved it, and I don't want to hear another word about it," Naruto said.

"You are not God! You can't just go around killing people, Naruto! Even if you are some powerful ninja now, you had no right-"

With one hand Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth, getting in his face with a fierce expression.

"We aren't in Kakashi's house anymore, Sasuke. I can and will hurt you to get cooperation. Now shutup."

Sasuke turned away, knowing it was useless to run, coming to terms with the situation. Naruto was clearly a very skilled actor if this is what he had been planning all this time.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked. It was the one question he hadn't been able to ask before.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood fox demon," Naruto said, watching the fire.

"Why did you do this?"

Naruto ignored him, and Sasuke felt like a child among strange adults. They were in control of his situation and he couldn't do anything about it but try to survive. Naruto had this air of authority about him suddenly, and Sasuke was terrified of what he would do without Kakashi around. Naruto's friend, Gaara, was even more frightening, with his giant gord and his cold voice.

The next day was something of a blur. Sasuke knew he was in shock, lethargic and dazed as he was. Naruto threw him around like a rag doll. They travelled under cover of darkness, moving too fast for Sasuke to keep up. Naruto slung him around his back and carried him high up off the ground. Sasuke accepted it with grim silence.

"Why is he coming? He's just an inconvenience," Gaara hissed once.

"It's not your problem, so don't worry about it," Naruto snapped.

"Don't forget the plan," Gaara said.

"You're being followed," Sasuke told them. He didn't know why he warned them but he knew they would be no matter what.

"How would you know?" Gaara asked.

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" Naruto guessed, his tone bitter.

"Let them come. They would never survive the two of us. Or even one of us," Gaara said.

It made Sasuke shudder, wondering what Gaara was. They sped up and finally decided to meet at their destination and split up. Gaara didn't look back as he veered left. Naruto continued on silently.

Suddenly a blur of a young man approached them and slid to a halt on an adjacent branch.

"Naruto!" The boy was still, on the tree which didn't even sway with his weight.

"Neji, I have no problems with you. Just go away." Naruto snapped.

"You killed my cousin, and therefore I have unfinished business with you," Sasuke watched the boy's eyes change and he fell into a stance.

Sasuke moved forward from where he was leaning on the tree behind Naruto.

"Who's that? The Uchiha kid? Don't get involved, I'm warning you. I can kill two at once," Neji said arrogantly to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, pleading with him to come away. But Naruto stared at Neji.

"Don't move, or I'll make sloppy mistakes and murder him in front of you," Naruto said, solemnly.

"You can't. You promise me, no more killing! I'll never forgive you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shutup!" Naruto muttered.

Neji stared at Sasuke, then Naruto, his face calm and cool. The kind of face that reminded Sasuke of how Itachi had gone mad and attacked the entire Uchiha clan. The deceptively calm 'ninja' expression that would eventually become twisted with rage or fear, or madness. The kind of man who was seeped in the dark path of murder. Sasuke didn't know who he should be afraid of nor how to stop this fight from happening.

Naruto solved the dilemma quickly for him by using a massive blast of power, out of nowhere and knocking Neji out. It was so fast Sasuke didn't see it until it was over.

"He's alive right?" Sasuke asked, anxiously.

"..." Naruto frowned staring back toward Konoha.

"Why was he chasing you? Why wasn't he in the school?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was pacing around Neji's unconscious body on the ground and Sasuke stood high above him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto was beside him instantly, his face predatory from too much adrenaline. Sasuke glanced at Neji and around the forest. He grabbed Sasuke onto his back and went on.

"If he comes back I will kill him next time," Naruto snarled.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, relieved despite how Naruto was talking. It had to be a good sign that Naruto listened to him, right?

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Summoning Fear

by Celestinasong

Author's note:Reivew? I am reading the most romantic Naruto fic ever right now! Omg so romantic! It may affect my fic but don't fear. Lots of violence and craziness ahead. Lol. :D

The spot where they camped seemed unnaturally warm for the dead of winter. Naruto lay next to Sasuke in the damp tree, but felt further away than ever. The burning school building haunted Sasuke's dreams. That was why Sasuke couldn't sleep, he kept seeing the black smoke and the small pieces of debris fluttering down around him as he ran toward the school. Naruto seemed unaffected. Sasuke sat up against the massive tree and tried not to look at how high up they were. In the nest of the forked limbs of the tree, they fit securely.

They hardly spoke a word to each other during the day. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes losing their playful gleam and become hard, hungry. His inhuman qualities became more pronounced, like the too healthy glow of his skin and the sharp angles of his face, were somehow unnatural. Naruto was transforming, his body becoming sleeker, like a predator. He was wearing a heavy green cloak and insisted that Sasuke should too.

The day before they had a short conversation which Naruto seemed to offer in grudging spurts and clipped answers. Sasuke began to hunt and gather for food, but Naruto turned away from it. He seemed edgy and restless, and it made Sasuke nervous.

"We could live in these woods forever if we had to," Naruto said, sniffing the air, teeth bared.

"I thought we were meeting Gaara," Sasuke said.

Naruto ignored him, as he did more often than not. Sasuke didn't know when Naruto had become so wild, but he wanted the old Naruto back. Something about his powers and this so called "fox" inside him was causing a serious problem, and Sasuke was determined to find out what it was. He was planning to do something about it if that was the case.

Naruto woke up hours later, yawning and stretching. His hands dug huge chunks of the tree out as he turned around.

"Let's go down," Sasuke said, hopefully.

Naruto grabbed him in a reckless dive, and suddenly they were free falling toward the ground. Sasuke screamed. Naruto grabbed his waist at the last minute and grabbed a thin branch to help slow their pace and ease them to the ground. Sasuke fell to his knees when they got down. Naruto stood confidently, like the distance was nothing to him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sasuke gasped.

"Can I do this then?"

Naruto turned toward him, smirking and wide eyed. Then he grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned it toward him. Sasuke cringed expecting violence, but froze when Naruto nuzzled his jaw gently, in a caress like velvet. Naruto touched Sasuke's neck slowly, and breathed in deeply against the spot where his ear and jaw met his neck. Naruto's lips brushed his skin. Sasuke shivered, uncertain how to respond. This was nothing like the bite to his neck. Sasuke hadn't been prepared for this gentleness.

"No," Sasuke said, voice trembling. Naruto stared at him with cold blue eyes, unconvinced.

Sasuke thought back to the warm moist mouth on his neck, teeth and tongue sliding across him, which simultaneously hurt and sent tingles of electricity down his spine. The pain he craved and the pleasure made him ache in ways he had never known before. Now Naruto was being too careful, like he had finally begun to check himself.

"You don't seem so sure." Naruto replied, his words sounding calculated and his eyes deadly.

Sasuke shivered knowing how easily Naruto could kill him. Sasuke couldn't move past the fear that one day he would be discarded like those others, whom Naruto had killed. Tortured surely, first before meeting his horrific end. Sasuke pushed away, and sent Naruto a look. He wouldn't turn and run, because only a fool would lead a beast in their favorite game.

"Naruto, how could you kill those people? The whole village will be after you now... You're in danger. Wait... wasn't Iruka sensei in the school, teaching?"

"No," Naruto said.

"Yes, he was," Sasuke argued.

"No, he stayed home sick. Food poisoning," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke sighed in relief, seeing a glimmer of hope in his strange friend's horrific actions. At least Naruto hadn't gone completely insane. Just marginally mad and mostly unhinged. Yet all of his actions could be understood from Naruto's viewpoint.

"There's a river this way, and it will lead us to Gaara."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating back in surprise for a moment before following.

"Nice to know something for a change. Are we ever going to get clean, maybe wash our clothes?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think the river is for?"

"You can't be serious, it's freezing!" Sasuke protested.

"Suit yourself," Naruto said, leading the way to the water and jumping in fully clothed.

"Why, Naruto... Those people!" Sasuke continued, refusing to let it go.

"They killed him," Naruto said softly, without looking back. "They're murderers, too."

"Who?"

"My father." Naruto said, a sharp tooth biting into his lip. He sloshed out of the water, soaked and glaring at the world.

"What?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he wandered off, cutting off the story without explanation. Sasuke tried to recall if he had heard anything like that. All he knew was what Naruto had told him, that his father had died long ago. Sasuke went to the water and forced himself to watch his face hair and socks, unable to do more because of the cold. Sasuke thought of his entire clan dead, and Naruto's father too, and thought what a stupid waste.

Sasuke turned to look for Naruto. He thought he'd seen a flash of green and gold through the trees. Several yards into the woods he found Naruto on top of a struggling deer, clawing and biting into its throat, his jaw seeming to grow into huge fangs and rip skin out. Sasuke froze, horrified. It had never occurred to him why Naruto had been hunting... actually eating those animals he had left around the house. Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto gutted the animal with his hands and ate it raw. Sasuke's stomach turned over and his gag reaction brought up what little food he had.

Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto eyeing him over the mutilated animal. His eyes were completely savage. Challenging Sasuke over the kill or the meat, or the judgement in Sasuke's entire body. Sasuke began to scramble back, mindless fear taking over. The sound of grunting and gnawing behind him stilled. It was too late because now Sasuke did run. It was an untimely mistake.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled behind him.

Sasuke tried to escape but in his complete panic he ended up on hand and knee crawling through the massive plants of the Konoha forest. They covered him, leaving Naruto even more excited for the chase, and himself blinded. Sasuke was sweating in the cold morning, which sent shivers down his neck.

Naruto found him, of course he did. Even more swiftly than Sasuke could have anticipated. A hand grabbed and and shoved him in a small patch of space beneath a tree. Naruto hovered over him, staring down, face shadowed.

"Please, don't..." Sasuke said. Kill me, maim me, just please don't eat me.

"Sasuke, I..." Naruto pressed him back against the tree, breathing hard onto Sasuke's face. Eyes and face manic and alive with a hint of violence, and his hands trembled slightly.

"I can't stop. I can't make it stop. Inside... I want to rip things apart, I want to destroy everything-"

Sasuke shut his eyes in a pained movement, and then decided. If he wasn't about to die than he could live instead, and do the things that were too hard to do at home. He didn't hate Naruto. Fear him yes, but he knew that inside Naruto was hurting, too.

Putting a hand on either side of Naruto's face Sasuke kissed the partly opened mouth, brushing his tongue inside the soft moist skin inside. It was tainted with the metallic tang of blood.

"It's killing me," Naruto said against Sasuke's mouth. "I can't make it stop. The chakra is overflowing..."

"Shh," Sasuke said, then tasted him again. Naruto began to respond, slowly. Sasuke could feel the power humming against him, inside of Naruto. What it must be like to be a powder keg of chakra like that was just incomprehensible to Sasuke. Naruto's eyes showed his extreme realities, shifting and fluctuating with a strain that would kill a normal ninja much less someone who wasn't at all.

Naruto grunted with some strain, head down and eyes flickering open and closed. They huddled on the ground, the heat between them a physical manifestation. Naruto became ravenous and Sasuke let him clutch painfully hard while giving his searing kisses. They felt like raw power and tasted like raw agony. It scattered Sasuke, leaving him vulnerable again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke protested, finally. Before things got out of hand. And before Sasuke lost himself in that rhythm Naruto had started. The searing heat was turning into a frenzy. He tried to push Naruto back, but only managed to move him when Naruto allowed him to.

"I ..." Naruto stopped, his eyes gleaming with some phantom emotion.

"Naruto?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. No! Not much." Sasuke blushed trying to keep his secret for as long as possible.

"Let's walk, we have a long way to go," Naruto said, pulling him up. His icy stare held the promise of more. More of what Sasuke dreaded to find out.

Sasuke ended up cooking the deer for lunch and burying the remains carefully. He ignored the bright eyes tracking him as they continued on.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Summoning fear

by Celestinasong

Author's note: I hope this chapter isn't too depressing... Oh who am I kidding I wrote it that way on purpose! Hahahaha! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke. I mean Naruto lol.

Sasuke felt the sting before he saw the thorns, and pulled his hand back. He was watching the blood pool out onto his skin with the unblinking fascination of a newborn, and he stopped walking completely. The pricker bush he'd bumped into was hidden within a larger plant. When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto retraced his steps and jumped down from the tree.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, then grabbed his wrist.

Naruto pulled the hand close to his face, to see it, then took a deep whiff of the inky blood. Then just as Sasuke tried to pull away Naruto put his mouth around the cut and gently pulled it back out.

"Mmm." He hummed, staring at Sasuke with his pale intrigueing eyes.

Sasuke fought to hide his reaction, knowing that it could only be used against him. The pain was only complimented by the buzz it gave him. Sasuke lowered his eyes, trying to escape the knowing look Naruto was giving him.

"Gaara should be around here somewhere..." Naruto said, starting off again.

They found Gaara by the river three hours later, a body at his feet and a placid expression on his face. The body was unconscious, but alive, which surprised Sasuke. Gaara seemed more like a 'take no prisoners' kind of guy. On closer inspection it appeared the boy had gotten to know Gaara's crazy justu. If he survived that then maybe there was hope for him.

"What's all this?" Naruto asked, sounding slightly amused.

"My new toy. I may have played too rough with it," Gaara said, in his silver tone.

The boy's fine black hair was slicked with blood and grime, and half his face was black and blue. He was no looker to begin with from the other half of his face but not hideous. Just homely. Sasuke didn't know him, but he felt instant sympathy. Gaara was glaring at Sasuke resentfully as he crouched over the boy, then turned and led Naruto away to talk in secret. Maybe there was more to the boy than what Gaara had said. Then again Gaara probably just hated Sasuke.

Sasuke took a soft cloth and poured a little water onto it from Naruto's canteen. He tried to wipe the blood from the boy's face gently. He cringed and wrapped an arm protectively over his side. Then he moaned and stirred, his one eye opening. The other squinted out from a huge puffy black and blue spot. To Sasuke's horror the boy looked him right in the eye and began to tear up.

"It's ok, it's over. Whatever he did, it's finished. Just calm down," Sasuke whispered, patting the boy's head.

"Tenten... Tenten," The boy moaned, beginning to sob earnestly. "I couldn't protect her!"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"He crushed her... Tenten..." The boy whispered brokenly.

Sasuke stared at him, horrified.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Sasuke said, pulling the boy's head onto his lap and trying to comfort him. It didn't seem to be working at all. The boy cried himself to sleep again and Sasuke stared around him, feeling desperate. Gaara was more dangerous than Naruto and twice as ruthless. He had to get them away from him, but now with two people it would be even more difficult. After fifteen minutes Gaara suddenly reappeared.

"Lee, get up," Gaara said, looming over them.

"Leave him alone! Haven't you done enough, he can't even open his eye and he may have a broken rib." Sasuke said.

"He knows too much, he saw. I'll kill you if you try and stop me," Gaara said, then leaned down and grabbed Lee's arm.

Lee cried out but when he saw Gaara above him, became limp. Sasuke jumped up and scrambled after them.

"Please, let him rest, he is exhausted. Can't you see?" Sasuke tried to reason with him.

"We leave in an hour. Back off," Gaara snarled in his face. Then he continued dragging Lee off into the woods.

Naruto stood suddenly, stopping Sasuke from chasing after. Sasuke glared at him defiantly.

"Help him!" Sasuke yelled, furious and frustrated.

"You don't understand Sasuke. What it's like. Gaara only has so much control. If this helps him keep control then this is what he must do," Naruto said. Then turned away, and began to walk through the woods back to the river.

"He's going to kill him," Sasuke shouted.

"No. But Lee will wish he had when Gaara's through," Naruto said, staring off calmly.

Lee screamed from the woods, and Sasuke felt the blood drain from his face. He hurtled himself back toward him, but found himself fighting against an immovable force. Naruto dragged him toward the river, where the water covered the sound of cries, and shoved him down to the ground.

"He just needs to vent some frustration. He won't kill Lee. It's Gaara's favorite game, and he knows how to keep it going. Lee is strong enough to survive and Gaara knows the limit. They must have seen Gaara transform. That must be it, otherwise he would never..." Naruto muttered, looking a little confused.

"He won't go too far will he? Please, Naruto... Please."

"Agh, enough already! Shut up!"

Naruto went back and Sasuke went behind him, getting past the sound of the river so he could listen.

"We don't have time for this shit... Who's going to carry this guy...This is... You want a toy ...keep it functioning!" Naruto was arguing loudly, but Gaara's voice was too soft to be heard. "Kill him or keep him, but don't cripple him...just a pain! Gaara, think... His sensei is..."

Naruto came back, supporting Lee and dropped him on Sasuke's arm carelessly. Lee was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut, favoring his right arm. He was pale and sweating, and Sasuke gave him some water and raspberries to eat. Lee clung to Sasuke, but didn't speak. When they left half an hour later, Lee had finally stopped shaking. He was able to walk but his face was pinched and he hunched slightly, and needed support. The terrain was unstable and the way constantly tripping them up. Gaara went on ahead, checking for signs of anybody around. Naruto walked behind, watching them, watching the forest.

Sasuke tried to communicate with Lee, but he knew that Gaara and Naruto had extraordinary hearing, and Lee was not exactly coherent.

That night after Lee had collapsed and the fire died, Sasuke woke to the sound of a whispered conversation.

"Sand is first, then Mist. If we can't find what we need, we may have to experiment," Gaara said softly.

"Sounds difficult. Hopefully the book will be in Sand and we can find what we need to complete the jutsu," Nartuo muttered.

"We can kill whoever gets in our way, and test out our theory," Gaara said, a creepiness in his voice.

"Hey, is he awake?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Oh, him? Don't worry, he won't tell anyone. He has no one to tell anyway." Naruto said.

Sasuke cringed, knowing in his heart it was true. Everyone he loved was dead. Yet hearing those words had reminded him and it was as if the wound had just been torn open again. He lay still, as he felt the affect of that statement, while struggling to block it out. Better not to acknowledge it. For the first time since they left Konoha he wanted to cut himself, and bleed until the pain was gone.

"Sasuke kun!" Lee called, and suddenly it was morning.

Sasuke sat up into a sunlit forest, each leaf twinkling with dew. It was a beautiful day, Sasuke scowled at it. He didn't want to be in these woods anymore. He wanted to eat real food, and read books, and learn to teach. Sasuke missed his comfortable bed and he even missed Kakashi lecturing him about being a ninja. It was true Sasuke hadn't socialized enough since his family died. This trip was showing him that, and he realized he had to snap out of it. Sasuke had died with his family that day, in every sense but the physical. Now he was waking up and he wanted his freedom back.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"I do not know," Lee shrugged, slumped against a tree.

Lee seemed dazed, out of it. Sasuke was concerned and knelt before him. Lee's skin was feverish and his eyes moist.

"How did you get involved with that creep?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara came for the exams and I fought him and lost." Lee muttered. "He seems to have a vendetta against me for some reason. I don't know why. Something about Gai-sensei. He hates sensei for some reason."

Lee's voice broke on his teacher's name and Sasuke winced sympathetically.

"How did you get involved with that guy?" Lee returned, staring at Sasuke.

"Naruto isn't that bad. He is... Was... My friend. I thought..." Sasuke stopped, uncertain.

"That one is unpredictable." Lee said.

"What about Gaara?"

"He is an enigma from Sand Village. He is frightening, but I think he is a little lonely..." Lee frowned, hesitant but thoughtful.

"Lee, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'll be fine, he is more gentle to me than he means to be. Or he is just too used to holding back," Lee speculated. "If I act hurt and scared he pulls back..."

"They said you saw Gaara transform? What does that mean?"

"He has some monster inside him. He begins to become more animalistic and goes berserk," Lee said.

"Then that's why he and Naruto get along so well. They have the same problem."

"Really?"

"Listen, Lee, we are going to get out of this."

Lee listened to Sasuke's plan and though skeptical, also tried to help him think it through a bit. It was a long shot but worth a try. Sasuke hoped Gaara was too distracted to notice his pet getting away.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Summoning Fear

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: Please review. Thanks for your support. I hope you can keep telling me what's working and what's note in a constructive way! Thanks!

Since being kidnapped it seemed Sasuke had developed a terrible temper. He had always been so mild, and tended to stay away from confrontation. Seeing so much violence and living under the constant threat of it was wearing away at him. Sasuke's patience was thin, and his nerves frayed. It was not a good mentality to be in while trying to plan his escape.

It took a while to conclude that if they were going to escape they had to create a diversion. At the risk of their lives Sasuke decided to try and trigger the demon inside of Naruto. Sasuke knew how to stop Naruto from losing control but was puzzled on doing the opposite. It wasn't as simple as demanding it of Naruto this time, and Sasuke spent an entire day thinking about it.

Then he realized that despite having lived with Naruto he couldn't think of what had ever triggered his transformations, because they always happened when least expected.

"There's nothing I can think of that consistently made him change..." Sasuke told Lee.

"He has lost control before, in town. I think usually when he was tired, angry or otherwise physically or mentally strained." Lee explained. "That's why most of us knew to avoid him when he was angry, but a few people tried to egg him on, just to make him look bad in the village."

"I see," Sasuke said, somewhat sadly.

"Sasuke... We don't have to do this. They haven't really done lasting harm to us. There might be another way out of this mess..." Lee said.

"I can't watch Gaara torture you again, Lee! If we get an opportunity we can't pass it up, alright?" Sasuke pressed.

"...Right," Lee nodded, looking vulnerable with his battered face and hunched form. The bruises on his body must hurt still.

Their opportunity came when Gaara and Naruto stopped for the night. They seemed distracted, pacing the campsite and talking in whispers. It seemed as if they were nervous about something, but they wouldn't tell Lee or Sasuke what.

"How close are they?" Naruto asked.

"Too close. Can't you sense it?" Gaara whispered, his words hauntingly aware.

Sasuke had no idea what he meant or who was coming, but if it made those two nervous Sasuke was too. For a long time they waited, silently, as though expecting the entire Leaf village to attack.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," Gaara insisted.

Gaara and Naruto paid Lee and Sasuke little attention after that. Watching that evening Sasuke noticed something that bothered him. There was something odd about the way Naruto and Gaara interacted, like they knew what the other thought about everything. It was like two lions prowling together. Instead of bickering they helped protect each other and were ten times stronger together. Gaara seemed calmer around Naruto and vice versa, and Naruto seemed to trust Gaara, to the point where it made Sasuke uncomfortable. It also made Sasuke hesitate to approach Naruto when Gaara was there. If they could somehow marr that perfect relationship they could probably use that to their advantage.

Gaara's air of danger was mingled with a dominating sense of superiority, and a fierce killing aura. His presence was intense. Sasuke began to respect that a bit, while still watching and waiting for any kind of opening. The two weren't invulnerable surely. Also the fact that he was leaving Lee alone was a relief to Sasuke. Sasuke was having all these conflicting feelings about Naruto and this situation, and he wanted to know why Naruto trusted Gaara so much.

Gaara knew he was being watched and sent a glacier glare his way. Sasuke smiled awkwardly, feeling out of his element. He was not good at sneaking around, plotting revenge, or betraying people. It was too disgusting.

"Eat something," Naruto snapped at Sasuke, tossing him a dead hare.

"...thanks," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto seemed to avoid any contact with Lee altogether. Sasuke didn't see why, Lee was the nicest guy and was clearly no threat. Except for Sasuke, Lee probably had no way of hurting any of them. Being a ninja Lee had to have some kind of crazy abilities that he could never relate to. Sasuke was alone in that he was not a ninja and would have lost to Lee in a fight, no doubt. Having inherited the Sharingan must have been a fluke, a sick joke, because Sasuke could no more control it than he could murder someone.

That night Sasuke noticed that Gaara became irritable. The look in his eye was other worldly, and inhuman. Then by late night he began to have an episode, losing his control completely. It was mostly his eyes that changed, and his body eminated power. Sasuke watched him begin to glow, and Naruto trying to talk him out of it.

"Pease, Gaara!"

"Mother," a voice called, eerie and strange from within a huge ball of sand.

Then the sand whipped through the air as power emanated around it.

Sasuke took his moment, and pulled Lee up and they ran. Naruto didn't even seem to notice. Out in the dark night, the forest was impossible to navigate. The sharingan helped him a little. The forest echoed with sounds like a massive thunderclap, as Naruto rose up to stop Gaara's rampage. Sasuke ran, trying to think and not panic. After an hour, he and Lee got so far that he couldn't hear Gaara screaming and Naruto's struggle to stop him. They slowed to a walk, breathing hard.

"I hope they don't come after us..." Lee said.

"They are too distracted." Sasuke replied.

They wandered the woods, and found a hollowed tree to sleep in for the night. It was good enough to rest in. It took forever to fall asleep though, after their blind panic. Sasuke worried about Naruto, and about escaping him. The unexpected need to get away was more desperate than he knew what to do with. Naruto had hurt him more than any other person, besides his brother of course. Sasuke felt a surge of helpless anger. He trusted Naruto and felt betrayed and hurt by his cruel words, cutting Sasuke with the truth and betraying him for Gaara.

"Sasuke? Did you hurt yourself?" Lee asked, shooting him wary glances.

"No," Sasuke snapped, though he was terrified, and trying to hide it. "I wonder who they were worrying about..."

"What?"

"They seemed to think someone was coming. I think maybe it triggered Gaara," Sasuke shrugged, uncertain.

"Let's not worry about that now. Just focus on escaping Gaara and Naruto and finding Leaf, then we will be Safe!" Lee said, smiling.

Sasuke agreed, being that he had no power to defend himself from that monster, and didn't want to get caught by Naruto again. However after hours of worrying it was clear they had escaped for now. Lee seemed relieved but Sasuke had mixed feelings of guilt and fear, mingling with an unbridled joy for his freedom.

Sasuke fell asleep curled up back to back with Lee. The tree was dry inside and large enough to allow them both plenty of room. As exhausted as they were it didn't take them long to fall asleep. Sasuke slipped into sleep suddenly, almost unaware of it.

Sasuke was resting physically, but his mind was actively engaged. Images flashed before him. They were in the woods still in the very spot outside of the hollow tree. It was clear to Sasuke as he fell asleep that he was dreaming a vivid and frightening dream. The dream was too amazing to be fake yet bizarre enough to seem unreal too. Only he knew that it was very real.

It was afternoon in the forest, and they had gotten a supply of water from the river, and were coming back for their supplies. Then someone entered his dream, besides Lee, approaching him like a ghost coming back to life. There before him was someone that he had never expected to see again.

Akastuki, or more specifically, Itachi and his partner Kisame had wandered into the area. They approached Sasuke and Lee suddenly, as if out of nowhere, landing from high above. Sasuke watched the dream as though perched in a branch of a nearby tree. It was eerie. Sasuke saw himself jolt with surprise at the sight of his terrible brother.

"Itachi," Sasuke reeled, completely stunned.

Then he ran toward his brother, and Sasuke watched himself with fear and disbelief. He hugged his brother, feeling more reckless and happy than he had ever felt. Itachi peered up into the trees at the second Sasuke. Then his eyes slid away.

"Brother!" Sasuke sobbed, clinging to his waist.

Itachi stood still and silent but he seemed to lean back a bit to take Sasuke's weight. For a while they simply embraced and then Sasuke glanced up at him. Dreaming Sasuke waited for his brother to slice him open, but it never happened.

"Aren't you here to finish me off?" Sasuke asked, staring into those cold, black eyes.

Itachi's partner watched with heavy interest that someone had gotten so close to Itachi and lived. The man didn't seem to question his partner.

Itachi raised a hand, moving in for the kill, and then flicked Sasuke in the head.

"Hey!"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke-san is not a ninja," Lee said helpfully, blissfully unaware of the danger.

Itachi glanced down at Sasuke, and for a moment his eyes seemed to hold some light. Was it Sasuke's imagination? Sasuke knew Itachi well, having idolised his brother for so long. Itachi didn't seem interested, and he seemed to be more distant than ever. Odd how that made Sasuke love him harder, with hopeless abandon. The coldness in his brother couldn't kill the strength of their bond.

"Sasuke, I came here for a purpose," Itachi said.

His name on Itachi's tongue touched him like liquid fire in his veins. So many things came back to him. So much pain.

Then the dream evaporated, and Sasuke flailed within the confines of the tree, flinging himself outside and breathing painfully deep. His Sharingan was activated, had been activated the whole time. Perhaps it had somehow directly or indirectly caused the dream? Sasuke didn't know, and that was more frigtening than the fact that he knew that tomorrow he would live that dream.

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Summoning Fear 10

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: REVIEW please?

And then Itachi was there, just like his dream, but Sasuke unlike in the dream, expected it to happen. He couldn't throw himself at his brother. So they just stared at each other, and then Sasuke sat down on the ground and sighed. The afternoon had come after what seemed like a tortuous wait, and it was still a shock to see Itachi.

"I dreamed this would happen, brother. How is that possible?" Sasuke said.

Lee glanced at him in surprise but Itachi seemed impassive.

"That is a power that I have never heard of before in our family" Itachi said in a flat tone. But his eyebrow rose marginally, and he studied Sasuke.

"The Sharingan was activated when I woke up, but I have not trained to use it in a long time," Sasuke said, trying to sound as calm as Itachi.

"Perhaps it's a power that you should cultivate somehow," Itachi said, pulling off his hat slowly.

Just seeing his brother made his heart race, so being calm was difficult. If Itachi was disappointed in him it wasn't apparent, so Sasuke tried to relax a little.

"I have come for a reason."

"What would that be?"

"This is one cold reunion, if you ask me," Kisame remarked.

Itachi ignored him but Lee frowned in agreement. The brothers did not have his sensei's sense for emotional reunions.

"The kyuubi, where is it?"

"He is not here. I don't know where he is right now." Sasuke said truthfully.

Itachi's eyes were on him, calculating and sharp as always. They had so much between them but somehow it seemed Sasuke could put it aside and so Itachi was talking with him normally. It felt like talking to a stranger. Sasuke scratched his head, uncertain how to proceed. He had nothing in common with this person any more and Sasuke felt his heart constrict with some unknown pain.

Just as Sasuke lowered his hand Itachi grabbed it, and turned it over uncovering his wrist. There were so many scars there that criss-crossed along his arm with white puckering skin that continued on further up his sleeve. Itachi didn't speak, and Sasuke gently pulled away and covered his arm.

"You smell like chakra." Kisame said, unable to see what was so interesting about Sasuke's arm.

"You both do," Itachi added, turning to face Lee. "We felt an immense power before, but then it stopped. The spot where it came from was empty, but it seemed like a massive fight had taken place. What do you know about this?"

"We were traveling with Naruto but got separated, so I can't tell you where he is. I don't know about any chakra," Sasuke lied.

"I see," Itachi replied. The silence rang out in the forest and made Sasuke sweat. He had never lied to his brother as a child, and wondered if Itachi believed him. Sasuke had answered before Lee could because he didn't want his new friend involved in his family disputes.

"You will travel with us. Perhaps your new power can help us locate the nine tails."

Sasuke's jaw fell open. He had never expected to see his brother again, and certainly had never expected to travel with him. Sasuke's wish was simply to find peace in his life, and that goal was becoming harder with every step he took. Every choice he made became tangled up in one conflict or another.

"If that is your wish," Sasuke said stiffly, trying to hide his discomfort.

"It is," Itachi smiled.

Sasuke stood quickly, and put space between them. Itachi was frightening and strange to him now, and Sasuke wanted to be gone from him as soon as possible. He rubbed his wrist where Itachi had touched him and shivered. Lee followed Sasuke back to the big hollow tree and they drank their canteens, hovering together silently.

"We want to find food, so we have to hunt," Sasuke announced, pulling out Kakashi's kunai and leading the way into the forest.

Itachi and Kisame let them go, and Sasuke checked the snares Lee had made. The ninja was teaching Sasuke some simple traps and snares for hunting that he had learned from his sensei. They seemed very useful. Sasuke hovered over the dead squirrel in the trap unable to untangle it because his hands were shaking so badly.

"Here," Lee said, kindly, and pulled the squirrel free.

"Th- thanks," Sasuke said.

"Your brother was the one..."

"Beware of him," Sasuke said.

"He seemed ok, I mean. Not crazy like Gaara, is all," Lee said uncertainly.

"Lee... Just stay away from him," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Lee nodded.

"Right. Let's build the fire," Sasuke said.

"Ok, let's see if you can't get it started without torching yourself this time," Lee teased him.

Sasuke managed a small grin and led the way back to their small grove by the fire pit. He tried to throw himself into the chore. Sasuke couldn't ignore the feeling of eyes on him, but he could try to concentrate the best he knew how. The small lesson was a bit embarrassing to Sasuke because he was so clumsy and most ninja knew this stuff already. The slow burn on his face was equally unbearable.

"So you have prophetic dreams?" Lee asked, softly as they ate.

Kisame and Itachi had disappeared as they sat but Sasuke didn't doubt they were listening.

"I only ever had the one, but somehow things changed. I didn't do everything I did in the dream..." Sasuke said.

"That's odd, I wish I could see the future. Maybe I could see when we are getting back to Leaf, since I have to tell sensei I'm ok," Lee said.

"Maybe. He must be looking for you though. Did you meet Gaara in the woods or what?"

"I was coming back from training. Sometimes I go up to the mountains to climb. I usually go with sensei or Neji but they couldn't come, and so Tenten came ..." Lee gulped and put his plate down.

"I'm sorry, Lee," Sasuke bit his lip. He was being too careless because he was distracted.

"She was so brave, she tried to fight when we couldn't run. I hurt my ankle and then he focused on her because she went at him. I can't stop thinking if she had gotten hurt instead of me, I would have been the one, and she would be here with you instead," Lee stopped, his voice rough and bowed his head.

"Don't say that Lee... Tenten wanted you to be ok, and she did her best to protect you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't know what to do," Sasuke said, grabbing Lee's hand.

"So, it was Gaara of the Sand?" Kisame asked, slipping out from the forest seemlessly.

"That chakra... That must have been it," Itachi replied.

"You two have powerful friends," Kisame said. "Think they'll come looking for you?"

"Maybe not Gaara, but Naruto..." Lee glanced at Sasuke who scowled.

"Naruto has no reason to come here looking for me," Sasuke snapped.

"Sounds fishy, maybe we should find out," Kisame smiled a toothy smile.

Lee just looked confused, but stopped talking about it. He made it seem like Sasuke and Naruto were inseparable, which was not the case at all. There was really no way Naruto would come back just for him.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Summoning Fear 11

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think... REVIEW!

The dream faded as Sasuke woke, and he lay for a long time thinking about what it meant. This newfound power was truly a burden, and Sasuke would just as soon not know what was coming. Especially not after that dream. It was too painful, too confusing and so Sasuke began blocking it out and patching it over in his mind. If the last dream was any indication he could change things if he wanted to. Sasuke was not sure this was a future he should endorse.

Itachi eyed him as Sasuke crawled out of his hollow tree bed, perhaps wondering if Sasuke had seen the future again. Sasuke scowled at him, only half awake, and turned away. An amused snort was all he could hear and Sasuke meandered into the woods to relieve himself.

Then as he was going back a strong arm wrapped around his neck and a hand covered his mouth. Weak with hunger and thirst, Sasuke stood there meekly, his limbs tense.

"What!"

"Shhh," Naruto whispered. "What happened? You guys disappeared so suddenly and I was worried about you, Sasuke."

Naruto's hand on his neck loosened and became gentle, and caressed Sasuke's chest. He felt butterflies in his stomach from the unexpected meeting. Naruto was warm behind him.

"We got scared, and ran away..." Sasuke said, turning his head to see Naruto. Naruto's muscular chest pressed into him from behind, making Sasuke lean away.

"You shouldn't run away from me Sasuke," Naruto said. "I have plans for you, and I don't intend to let you waste time going back to Kakashi's, that lecherous old man. Unless of course that's your type of thing..."

"What are you talking about? It wouldn't be a waste if I did something good for others, " Sasuke protested.

Naruto's hand was stroking Sasuke's chest, moving in slow circles. He smelled like blood and wind and dirt. Just then Naruto pinched cruelly at Sasuke's skin, causing him to cry out. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"You just need to help me, nobody else," Naruto snapped.

"My brother has already promised to help _me._"

Itachi stood in the clearing, his eyes red and piercing in the morning light, his body so still it was eerie. The expression on his face was menacing and his black hair long and neat as it fell along his black cloak.

"Brother?" Naruto asked, staring from Sasuke to Itachi in shock. They looked so much alike that it should have been obvious, but perhaps Naruto hadn't expected it. Sasuke thought everyone knew about his family situation.

"Yes. My brother."

Naruto shrugged and let go of Sasuke, stepping out from behind him, with a slow prowl.

"You seem pretty weak to me, are you really a ninja?" Naruto sneered.

"Why don't you find out?" Itachi said.

Naruto hesitated, like a wary animal sensing another predator. He eyed Itachi again, seeing the differences between the brothers and then for some reason he smiled.

Naruto attacked, testing out Itachi with raw power in every strike. He kicked off a tree and spun, dodging a shuriken and throwing ninja bombs. Itachi was too fast, flipping over Naruto's head. Naruto laughed and ran up the tree and then attacked the limb where Itachi stood waiting. None of his blows landed.

"Are you done?" Itachi mocked. "I expected more from the nine tails."

Naruto snarled, and began to fight more seriously. He went at Itachi from behind only to get a kunai in his heart. Sasuke cried out, but it was a shadow clone, which disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then Naruto attacked from above, using a blue ball of chakra to charge.

Itachi met his eyes and Naruto froze, his face a mask of surprise. The glow of the blue chakra lighting up the scene slowly dimmed. The sharingan held Naruto enthralled. Sasuke waited for some kind of attack but nothing happened. Nothing he could see anyway. Sasuke had experienced his brothers ability just once, and he had forced himself to forget. Now it came back to him in horrible flashes. The dead faces of family members, and their bloody remains flung along the village streets like so much litter.

"Itachi, what are you doing to him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto fell to his knees then, a cry escaping his lips. Sasuke rushed to his side and watched helplessly as Naruto screamed.

"Stop it, brother!"

"Why? He is the nine tails, and he attacked me himself." Itachi said calmly.

"Naruto was only ever treated with ridicule and bullied in Konoha. They didn't teach him any better. Please!" Sasuke felt tears trickle down his face. "If you want my help you have to stop."

"Why?"

"He's my friend."

The sharingan was gone and Naruto instantly collapsed, exhausted but awake on the ground.

"If he gets in my way I will kill him," Itachi said, looking down on them.

"You bastard!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto, just stop!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke had never seen such intense combat, he had never known anything so frightening. Even when Naruto changed it was never so violently focused and deadly. The trees smelled like electricity and felt charged with power, and the smoke from chakra hovered around the tree trunks.

Sasuke hated it, and he didn't like this cold hard ninja Itachi had become.

"What do you want from Naruto anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"The demon inside him, of course," Itachi said. "The power to help me rise in Akastuki. Tell me Sasuke what was the dream you saw last night?"

Sasuke's face went pale and he looked down at Naruto.

"Tell me now, or I'll truly kill him," Itachi said.

"I-in the dream I ... am together with Naruto. We are... Together ..." Sasuke bit out, his face red.

The slack face Itachi made was comical for one moment, and Sasuke wondered if Itachi wasn't really the same person he had been. Then Itachi sighed, staring at the blond. "Tell me if you dream about something more important."

Itachi turned from him, and walked off, and Sasuke was left behind in bitter and frustrated silence. Naruto clutched his head, moaning softly about something. Naruto closed his eyes shut for a long time, breathing harshly. Sasuke stared down at Naruto's collar, and the soft skin there. He had just told them both the shameful truth about his feelings and how far he could, no would go, for Naruto.

"Where did Gaara go?" Sasuke asked finally.

"He decided... He had to go ahead, or risk getting caught by Akastuki or Konoha," Naruto explained.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I need your help, Sasuke. To control it... This. Plus I like having you around, it reminds me of the time in the hospital. That was the only time I ever had fun with someone... You know?" Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked and stared dumbly at Naruto, and his unexpected words.

"Naruto. Don't mess with my brother. He's dangerous. They called him a genius, he graduated faster and was at a higher level than most ninja our age," Sasuke warned.

"Yeah, I expected him to be like you but man, he really is one scary bastard. Making me see that... He wants the fox huh?" Naruto turned thoughtful.

"You need to escape from here, go meet Gaara. It's your chance," Sasuke said.

"Nah, I can't leave you here. You'd miss me too much," Naruto said.

"Don't make jokes. It's in poor taste," Sasuke stood, and turned back to the camp, concerned about Lee alone with his brother and Kisame.

Naruto followed but stayed in the shadowy outskirts of the camp, watching everyone distrustfully, and growling if anybody got too close. Sasuke watched Naruto watch Itachi and ignored the way Kisame and Lee stared from the sidelines. The camp was getting a bit crowded and now Sasuke wondered who was going to win this power struggle.

EndChapter


End file.
